S.A.N.T.A.
S.A.N.T.A., or S'overeign '''A'rctic Om'N'''ipotence '''T'yrannical 'A'irship is the boss blimp that only appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. It only appears in Chapter 7: Frostbite Zone as a boss, and as a Event Boss during the month of December; during the Christmas event for December 15-31 every year. Preparation The battle starts with Frozen Over on hard with starting cash of $10,000 and 100 lives. Round 100 replaced the B.A.D. to S.A.N.T.A. itself. Starting animation At start of round 100, the S.A.N.T.A. enters the map, it will make the following taunt: "Hello, monkeys, this is S.A.N.T.A., and some of the bloons are protecting the Bloonzonian Order, and let us love this christmas before dying a gruesome bloon death, that's good, but that is directly from the gift shop's supplies, so... the bloons will destroy the monkeys with the powerful gift of death. '''MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" After the taunt, it drops a deadly surprise gift of death onscreen that spawns 50 groups of fortified bloons (Zebra-Marble), 25 groups of MOAB-Classes (MOAB-BAD), or does 32 damage in a explosion radius of 78.5 units on the middle of the track, damaging multiple towers via the explosion. Immunities These are immune and reduced damage to: * Sharp objects * Explosives * Glue * Fire (-25% reduced damage) * M.O.A.B. Assassin ability * M.O.A.B. Takedown ability * Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba ability * Ray of Quark (-50% reduced damage) * Snowstorm and Absolute Zero Ability * Arctic Wind upgrade * Sabotage Supply Lines ability * Bloon Master Alchemist (0/0/4 and 0/0/5 Alchemist Monkey) * Bloon immunity removers (Such as 0/0/4 Mortar Monkey and 0/5/0 Riot Monkey) * Knockback and slowing * Crits does only 15 damage Attacks Base attacks The boss uses a plasma machine gun that shoots plasma bolts at a speed of a 0/0/0 Ninja Monkey and does 2 damage, and also uses a snowball machine to shoot snowballs at a speed of a 0/0/1 Tack Shooter doing 5 damage and slows down attack speed and movement speed of bloons by 25% upon impact. Both base attacks have the range of 50 units. Firework Rocket Storm Taunt: "Shoot the monkeys all over the battlefield, and let them burn down... To the ease without happiness." It fires 25 rockets composed of 5 groups of assorted rockets: * Piccolo rocket: Rockets doing 5 damage in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius. * Mother rocket: Rockets doing 15 damage in a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius, and leaves a burn effect doing 3 damage every 3.5 seconds for 10 seconds. * Five-star rocket: Rockets doing 5 damage in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius, and explode 3 times at once. * Atomic bomb rocket: Rockets doing 20 damage in a 4/0/0 Mortar Monkey explosion radius, and having a 30% chance of crits doing 50 damage. * El Diablo rocket: Rockets doing 3 damage in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius, and does a chain reaction effect that allows explosions to move and follow every second, and lasts for 5 seconds. Joybuster Taunt: "This handy dandy wacky witchy whatchamazapit is guaranteed to drain the joy out of anyone!" The device used to suck out joy of 3 random monkey towers onscreen, in which it cannot attack or upgrade for 17.5 seconds and except for the following: * Tack Shooter * Bomb Cannon * Spike Factory * Bloonchipper * Electric Turret * Monkey Hut * Banana Farm * Security Jet * Heli Pilot * Monkey Ace * Monkey Sub * Machine Monkey * Monkey Academy * Monkey Farmer (5/0/0 upgrade, robotic form) * Super Monkey (0/3/0, 0/4/0, 0/5/0 upgrades, robotic forms) * Wizard Monkey (0/0/3, 0/0/4, 0/0/5 upgrades, spiritual entity) * Armadillo Monkey (0/0/3, 0/0/4, 0/0/5 upgrades, robotic forms) * Monkey Engineer's Sentries (all upgrades in the first path) * Cloning Machine (basic tower and its clones) * Slinger Monkey (3/0/0, 4/0/0, 5/0/0 upgrades, automatic catapult form) Snowpopalypse Storm The screen emerges a snow avalanche that freezes all towers onscreen for 5 seconds and 15 damage, and also spawns 10 Crystal Bloons, 10 Snowman Bloons, 10 Z.A.M.B.O.N.I.s., and 10 Y.E.T.I.s. Lantern Seller The blimp produces lanterns every 3.5 seconds for 12 seconds which the bloon/blimp grabs by touching it on contact, it boosts attack speed by 30% and damage by +3 (+6 for MOAB-Classes) for 10 seconds. Toypocalypse Taunt: "These toys that destroys anything else at this time of Christmas, and then, CHARGE!!!!!!" Stuffed Toy Bloon (Spawn count: 10) Has 350 HP, and a speed of a Green Bloon. Contains 30 Rainbow Bloons when popped. Soldier Bloon (Spawn count: 15) Micro Manager Blimp (Spawn count: 15) Has 750 HP, immune to sharp objects, glue, slowing and knockback; and a speed of a Green Bloon. The blimp arms the kragle that shoots glue anywhere that immobilizes towers and takes 30% more damage for 5 seconds and shoots it every 5 seconds. F.O.R.K.Y. (Spawn count: 1) Or known as 'F'orked 'O'perated 'R'igged 'K'iller of 'Y'uletide, which has 1,200 HP, immune to crits and slowing, takes 50% less damage from sharp objects; and a speed of a Blue Bloon. Has 2 attacks: * Base attack shoots 3 plastic spikes at once doing 1 damage in the attack speed of 0/2/0 Dart Monkey, at a range of a 0/0/2 Dart Monkey. * Charge (Passive): Charges the blimp every 3 seconds, which has a speed of a Yellow Bloon, base attack does 3x damage, and hit the tower on contact doing 10 damage in a 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius. All I Want For Christmas Is... Taunt: "Good. But this time, I will possess it and i will kill that." The blimp targets 3 random towers and 1 random hero onscreen, then it shoots projectiles transmitted through targeted towers and hero, which has a same stats (damage and attack speed), and lasts for 20 seconds. Lightspeed Crash Spirit It summons a spirit of the blimp itself, shoots it at the entire track, doing 30 damage (60 damage to mechanic towers), and stuns mechanic towers for 3.5 seconds to all towers onscreen. Christmas Doomsday (Passive) Taunt: "Due to evaluations need extreme powers otherwise just the hell is these. You are going to suffer that with the End of Time!" When the boss dies, it resurrects at the health of 82,500, then raises a evil, deadly Christmas tree on itself that affects all towers onscreen doing -20% attack speed and movement speed; projectiles takes 25% less damage; and ability cooldowns increase by +30%, the boss inflicts 50% more damage with all attacks; while its base plasma machine gun now shoots quark-glucon plasma, does 4 damage and applies fire onto towers (inflicts damage overtime) doing 1 damage every second for 5 seconds, and spawns bloons in groups of 20 (Zebra-ZOMG) every 10 seconds. Happens once. Music The battle music which played: Minion Rush Game Theme Trivia Various references to the conception * The blimp references Santa Claus. * Joybuster references the item on the same name in The 7D Season 1 Episode 18b (Jollybells). * Snowpopalypse Storm is a portmanteau to the words Snow and Apopalypse (from Apopalypse Mode), and also a reference to Snowpocalypse Dragon in DragonVale. * Lantern Seller references the line in the song Christmas in Our Hearts. * Toypocalypse is a portmanteau to the words Toy and Apocalypse, and it has various references: ** Micro Manager Blimp references the Micro Managers in The Lego Movie. ** F.O.R.K.Y. references the character of the same name in Toy Story 4. * All I Want For Christmas Is... references to the album of the same name. * Lightspeed Crash Spirit references to the scene where the Raddus damages the Supremacy and the First Order in Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:References Category:Event Bloons Category:Event Bosses Category:Bloon Spawner